


Marauding, and beyond

by ZeroFizzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroFizzy/pseuds/ZeroFizzy
Summary: The Marauders remember their years together, and apart.





	Marauding, and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored in my english lesson again and for some reason my brain just went 'oooOO yOU SHOULD WRITE A DESCRIPTIVE POAETIC MARAUDERS FLASHBACK FANFIC YEET'. so, even though i was meant to be writing an essay on great expectations i ended up writing a very long and pointlessly complex plan for a marauders fanfiction complete with extremely detailed character descriptions and so many setting ideas that they didn't fit on the page. and now, a day later, here we are. actually writing it. why not, i guess.

Sirius stood, numb and shaking, in a place he never thought he could bring himself to visit. His long hair was unkempt, damp with sleet and sprinkled with settling flakes of snow. His dark eyes were watery, his skin red from the cold that he didn't notice. He didn't care right now. Anyone who'd known him back at Hogwarts would never have pictured him where he was now. Hell, he wouldn't have either. Sirius Black, gaunt, shivering and greying despite being in his thirties, alone among the snowy graves in Godric's Hollow.

 

> ' _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_ '

The words etched into the gravestone did nothing but further his grief. What did that mean? The quote taunted him, swimming in his mind. He clenched his eyes tightly shut. He wanted to think about anything else, he deeply wished he could, but James Potter; the lively and bold James Potter, his brother in all but blood James Potter, still lay dead deep beneath the thick snow he stood on. James Potter, the one who'd saved him from the Blacks in his teenage years, the one who'd be right by his side as they ran from the muggle police and almost every other authority figure, his fellow marauder, his best friend, his _brother_ , had been laying down there for fourteen years. 

Sirius knew it was reckless and stupid to come here today, what with being thought of as a murderer by the entire wizarding world. It was selfish. If he got caught the Order would be without a member and Harry without a Godfather. However, right there, right at that very place and time, he didn't care at all. James was dead. James was dead. James had been dead for fourteen years, but this was the first time since that fateful day in 1981 that he'd actually felt the grief all over again. Whilst trapped in Azkaban, it was chasing him. He was too focused on his innocence and keeping his mind to notice but it was chasing him. Now he'd escaped, now he was away from the Dementors, the grief over James' death that had been chasing him since 1981 had finally caught up with him. And Lily. How could he forget Lily? Lily, with her fiery red hair and her blazing green eyes. Lily with her strong sense of justice and biting wit. Lily with her unconditional love for all who deserved it, even those who didn't realise they did. Lily Evans, no, Potter, was dead beneath him too. 

 _Crunch_. Someone was coming. Could he hide behind a grave? No, they were all too small. _Crunch_. He hastily changed into his Padfoot form. He knew it was a risk, he could've just made it hundreds of times worse for himself. _Crunch_. He'd just have to accept it, coming here in the first place was a risk. He leapt behind a snow-blanketed tree, silently thanking his Animagus form's greater agility. The crunching sound of snow underfoot grew closer, then went silent, then, after a moment, became quieter until Sirius was sure that whoever had entered had definitely left. He morphed back into his human form. He was soaked and ragged and freezing. However, at that very moment, who cared? Not Sirius, that was for certain. He lay back heavily against the tree, sinking into the deep snow. It was like a blanket. Maybe if he closed his eyes he could stay here, asleep, just like James and Lily.

He couldn't think like that. He'd managed to retain his sanity for fourteen years in Azkaban, why was it slipping from his grasp now? A shaky sigh escaped him. It was as if, with it, in the small puff of steam in the evening air, he'd breathed out the last remnants of his self-control. Before he knew it, he was a shaking heap on the ground. Huge, wracking sobs sent tremors through his body. He lost track of time, all he knew was that by the time he'd calmed down enough to be aware of his surroundings, the blue evening light had turned to darkness and the gentle snowfall had settled and stopped. With a shaking hand, he reached into the inner pocket of his coat and was both relieved and filled with a fresh wave of grief when he felt a small book within it. He pulled it out, trembling. The writing on the front seemed to swim under his gaze, but to him it remained perfectly clear.

 

> _'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs' Marauding Diary'_

He opened it.

 


End file.
